


Nine

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: For the Corrupt the fluff/Fluff the Angst prompt: Peridot is actually only nine years old, and nobody knew





	Nine

She stood on the dias, watching them sentence her friends.

Her _family_.

She couldn’t do anything. She was forced to watch as they were all shattered. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl …

Stevonnie watched in brave defiance as the Diamonds prepared to remove their gem - to “free” their sister.

Peridot looked down at her hands. She had been created nine years ago to serve her diamonds. She had been created to create new gems, just like herself.

In less than nine years, she learned to love. To be someone new

Gems lived for thousands of years.

Peridot would only live for nine.


End file.
